Frozen Crimes
by Frostbite711
Summary: When Elsa Snow kills a man in self defense, She is chased by the Police. Not only that, but the rookie in training, Jackson Frost, takes her into custody. She spend time in prison, getting out when she discovers a secret group looking to take over the world. And everyone has a roll to play, even the man she killed. Will Jack and Elsa be able to save their world?
1. Taken into Custody

**Hello! This is Frostbite711.**

**As my second story I'd just like to say Welcome to all you followers.**

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_Elsa_

I walked through the empty street, swinging the ice sword back and forth. Everyone hid in his or her houses, fearful of the strange blonde haired, pale skinned, and blue eyed eighteen-year-old waltz through the town. My platinum blonde hair, which would normally be in a braid, was loose and covered my face.

I stumbled as I tripped over a loose stone. Then I regained my balance and walked into the park. I sat down and held out my knife.

Blood glistened on the tip. It's not like I had _wanted _to hurt the guy. He had attack me first. And in self-defense, I had created this knife and stabbed it through his heart. I shuddered at the memory.

I threw the knife as far as I could, watching it until it disappeared from sight. I leaned over, my head in my hands. Great sobs shook my body and I collapsed to the ground. My cyan blue hoodie covered my face as my blonde hair fell out.

Then I heard sirens. I jumped up, ready to run. But then I saw someone who made me freeze in place.

He had snow-white hair, pale skin like mine, and Icy blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie and brown pants. It was Jackson Frost, the heart throb of the town, the rookie police in training.

I stayed put, unable to move as he approached, holding his hands out. "Elsa Snow, please stop this. I know you, stop running."

I looked at him, tears springing to my eyes. "It's to late Jackson, I already killed the man."

"I know, please, come with us. I won't let them hurt you."

I stopped and looked at him. Then I hung my head, letting him put the cuffs on me and put me in a Police Car.

* * *

_Jack_

I looked in the mirror at her. She looked defeated, broken. Almost as if everything she had stood for was gone. I guess that in a way, it had.

Before this, I knew her as a shy millionaire's child who was the "perfect girl".

We arrived at the Police station and I stopped the car. Then I got out and opened her door. She stood up and with out looking up, allowed me to lead her to the jail room.

The station was large, as we had MANY different criminals in here. I looked at her and noticed her hands were trembling in her hand cuffs. I averted my gaze and stared ahead as I lead her into the jail.

We walked down many different corridors until we came to a large metallic door.

Elsa Snow glanced up and looked at me.

"What's this for? Why put me in here?" she asked.

"We heard reports of ice forming at the scene. So this is just for safety."

She looked at me, her eyes wide with fear, but she nodded. Then I pushed on the handle. The door opened, and I took off her cuffs, making sure she went in before I closed the door. Then I turned on my heel and walked to the office, grabbing donut and making myself a cup of Hot Chocolate.

I sat down and pulled out a book. Then I began to read.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thanks. :)**


	2. Her Crime

**Finally, the second chapter.**

**Oh and if you like this story, check out my other two: It's All My Fault and Rise of the Huntress.**

* * *

_**Elsa**  
_

I stared at the four walls that surrounded me. With nothing to do, my mind went back to my first ever crime.

~ 0 ~

_I walked down the streat, humming to myself. Suddenly I feel strong fists grab my arms. And as I attempt to scream, the person puts a hand over my mouth. Panic rises within me._

_I kick, trying anything to get away, but I'm held fast. Then I feel myself being shoved into the alley wall._

_I hear a man's voice say, "What a pretty young woman. Elsa Snow, the perfect girl. Well let's see if I can change that."_

_I feel overwhelming sense of dread at those words, and I here him undoing his pants._

_Oh no. I try to escape, until I realize he's not alone. Fear overtakes me._

_Ice starts forming around us, starting from where my hands are pressed against the wall. This has only happened to me a few times. The men backed up, the one stumbled over his lowered pants._

_I press my hand against the wall, spinning around. Then a spike of ice came from the wall. When I touched it, it turned into a sword. I bolted toward the first man, stabbing the ice into his heart. Then the other two ran. I caught up to them and knocked them out. Bashing their heads hard enough that they wouldn't remember what had happened when they woke up._

~ 0 ~_  
_

I glanced up when the door opened. It was Aster. I looked at him as he said, "get up. It's time to see the judge."

Obediantly I stood up, holding my hands out for the cuffs. Aster glanced behind me. "Huh, where'd the ice come from?"

I shrugged, careful not to show any emotion. _Conceal, don't feel._

* * *

**Jack**

I jerked awake when I heard a knock on the door. My book went flying and my chair fell backwards, with me in it. I then smacked my head on the floor saying, "Ow."

I looked up to see Toothaina standing at the door. "Sorry Jack! Anyhow, you are requested to watch the trial of Elsa Snow."

I groaned as I got up, but I nodded. Then I followed Tooth to the court room.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is short. Deal with it!**

**I hope this answered some questions, as well as bringing new ones.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Elsa Snow's Trial

**Third chapter Wahoo!**

**This is an exciting chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Elsa**  
_

I stood in the court room, waiting for the judge and a few others to show. The doors opened and I turned my head to see the M.E., Toothaina and Jack.

The strange thing was, that when I saw him, my heart fluttered in my chest. _Stop it Elsa! _I scolded myself.

Then I turned my attention back to the front when the judge entered. Aster stood next to me, watching my every move, as if I would attack him.

The judge was a short man, with blonde hair and a kind face. I watched him carefully. He was the one who was going to decide my fate. My life rested in his hands.

He sat at his chair and made several hand gestures, which the Chief of Police, Nickolas North, translated.

"I'd like to call the accused forward."

I swallowed and tilted my chin up, walking to the box. I looked at my parents' lawyers, then at the opponent's lawyers. _Great. Just great._ I saw that my accuser was one of the men I had hit in the head.

The opposing lawyer stepped forward. "Do you, Elsa Snow, recognize this man?"

He held up the picture to me and I examined it. For a moment, I considered lying, but instead I said, "Yes..."

"Do you know who killed him?"

I looked at Jack and my heart sped up. "Yes."

"Then who did?"

My heart went faster as I said the words that would most likely doom me to several years in prison. "I did."

* * *

**_Jack_**

Silence spread across the room. It was so quiet, you could here a pin drop, which one did, enough to make me jump. The lawyer in front of Elsa dipped his head, saying, "Thank you." Then sat back down.

I watched as one of her lawyers stood up and walked forward. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do, I was just a rookie after all.

The lawyer straitened his tie. "Why did you kill the man."

Elsa looked at the lawyer, and said, "In self defense."

"Could you explain more please?"

"I was walking down the street when I felt someone grab me from behind, cover my mouth, and drag me into an alley. Then, I realized there were three men when I heard the sound of pants being unzipped. Somehow, I managed to escape their grasp on me and I attacked them. They were going to...to...r-rape me." The last part was said so quietly, that everyone leaned forward, and she looked at the floor.

"Thank you."

There again was silence, then Sandy started signing again.

North translated. "I have thought over this, and Elsa and her attackers will be put in prison for 3 years."

Then Sandy hit the hammer on the little wooden place mat thing on his desk. Then he exited. Bunny helped Elsa out of the box as I made my way over to her.

"Hey Elsa. That was pretty brave of you to confess. Most the people we get here try to lie."

She smiled sadly at me. "I'm not like most people."

"No you're not." Jack agreed. Then he turned away, looking back to say, "See you around Ms. Snow."

* * *

**Interesting huh.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. No place for Sentiment

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

_**Elsa**  
_

I sat in my cell, staring at the orange jump suit they had given me. Orange was repulsive.

I sighed then I looked up when the door opened. Jack entered.

I felt my legs shake, and braced my hands against the wall, turning away from him. He shouldn't see me like this. We had been class mates, and I hated what had become of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, still turned away.

"I'm sorry, it's lunch time." He didn't say anything else, but I knew what he must be thinking. Since I was in now a prisoner, I was required to be in lunch with some of the other inmates.

"Okay," I said, glancing at him. He had a sad look, then he caught me watching and straitened himself.

"You don't have to hide it, I know you feel pity for me."

"I...Sorry Ms. Snow."

"Call me ELSA!" I shouted, the air around me became colder.

He blinked and held out his hands. "Sorry!"

Then Jack turned and walked through the door I followed.

* * *

**_Jack_**

I looked at her through the corned of my eyes. I didn't want to appear like I was being rude. I was just doing my job.

And, for a split second, I almost stopped when I remembered the sudden chill in her cell when she shouted at me. I wondered what was going on, it wasn't the normal chilled room, more like winter cold. Something was up with Elsa.

We walked down the hall and then we reached a door. I opened it and she entered, then I turned to the right and opened another door. It led to a stair way - which I climbed up, opening another door that led to a balcony over the inmates lunchroom.

I walked down it for a good vantage point, finding a spot near Sandy and Easter. "Afternoon gentlemen." I said.

Easter looked at me and snorted, "Fine."

Sandy smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back, then turned to look over the room.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

I entered the room and looked around. Several people in orange stood around, or they sat on tables. When I walked into the room, everyone turned to me. I felt both curious and hostile gazes on me. I tilted my head up and walked forward, ignoring them.

Then I heard the slam of a mug on a table and someone stepped in front of me.

"Where you going?" asked a voice.

I looked to see a man with short black hair and had a slightly buff build. I blinked. "I'm getting my lunch."

"You sure? You walked right next to my table. No other one, right next to it." He came closer, his breath stank.

"Please, stay away." I said, backing up. My heart sped up, I didn't need this. Not here, not now. I covered my face with my hands. "I don't want to hurt you."

He laughed. "Sorry, but you don't look like you could hurt anyone."

Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Really? How do you think I got here?" I sneered at him, then pushed him aside, grabbing a plate of food and sat down. I felt both triumph and guilt prick my spine. But this place was no place to be sentimental. Even if it tore me apart, I had to be strong.

* * *

**I bet you can guess who she was talking too. Hint, hint: Snotlout!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Jack's vow

**I have no comments other than to say that I don't own any of the characters at this moment.**

* * *

_**Elsa**  
_

I had been here for about a week now, and only NOW was getting to see my sister. I didn't really want her to see me like this, but it wasn't like I had a choice.

Jack came and got me. I looked at him and asked, "I only killed him in self defense, Why am I here for 3 years?"

Jack looked at me and closed his eyes. "Yes, but there isn't much evidence, and your accuser would have lied anyway. The others don't know you that well, So they don't know if what you told them is the truth. But I know better."

We had been walking and I stopped when he said that. "What?"

He shifted nervously and reached out a hand to move some hair behind my ear. Then Jack leaned down and whispered, "I know you don't lie, at least about most things."

I gulped. _Did he know my secret? _I hope not, other wise, I'd be in trouble.

Then he led me down the hall to the room where I could see Anna. He opened the door and followed me as I entered. Anna was there by the phone.

She smiled at me and I waved, sitting down and picking up the phone.

"Elsa, I've missed you. Why are you here?"

I looked at Jack. "They didn't tell you?"

She shook her head.

So I told her.

"Oh Elsa..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. So, what's going on with you?"

She looked shyly away. "Nothing much, just that I hooked up with Kristoff."

I smiled. "That's great news! Oh, I wish you didn't see me like this."

"Why? I'm your sister, I'll always be here for you."

"Yes, I know. But don't go trying to get in here with me!"

She smiled and laughed. I joined in.

"Any way, I brought you something."

She reached down and pulled out a box. Then she opened the lid so I could look inside it. "Chocolate!" I shouted with joy.

"Yes. I'll give it to one of the guards." Then one of them cleared his throat. "Oh, I need to go. See you Elsa."

"Bye Anna." And then she left.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I led her out of the room and noticed her uneasy silence. "Elsa, you okay? You seem kind of on edge."

She looked at me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Since your sister left, you seem kind of depressed."

Again, I felt that winter coldness. "Back off Jack."

"Okay. No need to get angry."

She turned to me with anger flaring in her eyes. "I'm not ANGRY!"

I crossed my arms, trying to ignore the biting cold and wind that was getting at me from out of nowhere. "Yes you are. You just yelled at me."

I saw her take several deep breaths and the hall's temperature was back to normal. "You're right Jack. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Elsa."

"No it isn't. I shouldn't get angry, you're trying to help." She shook her head.

I reached down and lifted up her chin so I could look into her eyes. "We can talk about this later."

She nodded and bit her lip as I opened the door to her cell. "Bye Jack," she said.

"Bye Elsa." Then I closed the door and turned away. I then vowed to find a way to get her out, even if I never saw her again. I was also intrigued by the temperature change in the hall and suddenly knew something was up with her, something almost magical, or enchanting.

* * *

**Mwa,hahahaha!**

**What will happen next? I don't even know! Isn't that horrible!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	6. Maybe

**It has been a while...So I've done a bit of research. *Cough* US History class *cough*. And found that if you're convicted of murder, it is a life sentence. Considering that the only evidence is her word, she got off ****_extremely _****lightly.**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

_**Elsa**_

I sat inside my cell, staring at the ground as I picked at my clothing. It had been a month since my first visit with Anna and had spoken to both her and Kristoff twice. I missed them, and Jack still hadn't gotten me out of here.

Not for lack of trying, or at least that's what he told me.

I sighed, I was getting tired of this. I managed to keep the other inmates away from me...but I didn't know how long that would last. They were men after all.

Suddenly, there was a noise of keys being inserted into the lock. I got to my feet and braced myself. The door opened and Jack stood in the doorway. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, time for lunch," he said.

I nodded and walked with him.

As we walked, I noticed bag under his eyes and frowned.

He noticed my look and sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't kept my word to get you out. I've been trying, but Sandy said no."

"Three years, I have less then three years here," I said.

He stopped me and looked at me in the eyes. "You got off easy. I was surprised to find out that in your situation, you should have been in for life."

"Then why three years and not for life?"

"Maybe because the others know you well enough? Maybe because Sandy took pity on you? Maybe because he couldn't just let you go with out having someone _really_ angry at him? I don't know!" Jack said, turning and grabbing his hair. He leaned against the hallway wall and sighed. "I don't know, and that's what irritates me," he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, afraid that I said something wrong.

He sighed again and looked at me. "Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong," he said.

"But, I did kill someone," I said, looking down.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look at me," Jack said. I looked up.

"You defended yourself, anyone would do what you did in your situation if they could."

I felt tears spring to my eyes at his words and I started crying.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I froze at the sight of her tears before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in. One arm was around her wast and the other I used to rub her head. "Elsa, please stop crying," I said gently.

She had frozen in my arms and looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Jack?" she said, her voice confused.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Then I realized what I was doing and blushed, moving away from her. "Sorry!" I said.

"N-No, it's fine. I liked it," she said softly.

I stopped and looked at her. "You did?"

She nodded.

"Oh," I said and then turned my gaze away, rubbing my head. I felt awkward. After a moment, I cleared my throat. "We should probably get you to Lunch," I said.

She nodded again, looking away, her arms wrapped around herself. "Yeah," she said and we continued on down the hall.

* * *

**JELSA MOMENT! Sorry it's short.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
